Notas para Shu
by Monica Barcenas
Summary: Un sinsentido de notas. "Señorito, tu mayor competencia es..." "Tú me provocaste, me calentaste, y ahora qué"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla/robarla, sin mi consentimiento. Los personajes e historia original, pertenecen a Rejet y sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

 _ **Hace mucho que no escribo nada, en fin, quiero agradecerles a quienes se han quedado, muchos besos y abrazos.**_

* * *

 _Introducción_

 _Un sin sentido de hechos_

 _Enero 8 de 2017_

Shu-San, no sabía cómo comenzar esta nota; no sé cuándo despertarás; Reiji-San dice que he caído en depresión, no lo dudo ni un poco; hace días que no puedo dormir sin tener alguna pesadilla, en la que mueres; ¿por qué hemos llegado a esto?

Desde el ataque de los Tsukinamis, no he tenido ganas ni de alimentarme, te extraño tanto; últimamente tengo nauseas a toda hora, creo que tengo anemia; ¿moriré pronto?, ¿morirás conmigo?

Hey, Shu-San, ¿hoy no evitarás que haga de comer con fuego?, ¿no me pedirás que compre comida instantánea?

Shu-San… vendré a verte por la tarde...

Enero 9 de 2017

Aquella vez, ordenaste que me alejara, excusándote en que los humanos morimos con facilidad, entonces , ¿por qué tienes que ser tú quien está inconsciente en esa cama?, despierta, despierta.

Enero 10 de 2017

Shu-San, hoy he comido al fin, Subaru-Kun dijo, que era lo mejor que podía hacer para conservarme sana y fuerte, y poder esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. Las náuseas no han desaparecido, pero creo que es normal, por toda la tensión que he tenido estos días.

Enero 11 de 2017

Shu-San, hoy Reiji-San, me ha llevado al médico, y me han hecho análisis de sangre, él está seguro de que es anemia, pero quiere asegurarse de su análisis; el otro día, Reiji-San le comentaba a Kanato-Kun, lo que piensa que es mi enfermedad, —debido a que no estás, Kanato-Kun se la pasaba intentando conseguir mi sangre—, así que se molestó, alegando que el sabor de mi sangre sería repugnante con anemia; Reiji-San ha sido muy amable estos días, ¿será que te comienza a querer?

Enero 12 de 2017

¿Por qué no despiertas?, ¿estás poniéndome a prueba?, si no despiertas, Reiji-San me condenará con una de sus extrañas pociones para la anemia, seguro moriré; ayer me obligó a aprender "adecuadamente" cómo preparar un té, pienso que es un exagerado, pero no se lo digas; ha venido a verte todos los días. Creo que le escuché susurrar un "perdóname".

Enero 13 de 2017

Es viernes 13, dicen que son de mala suerte, aunque yo te tengo una buena noticia, pero si no despiertas, no sabrás el regalo que te espera en tu cumpleañoas, sé que faltan muchos meses, pero más te vale dejar de dormir para ese entonces; Shu-San, te amo.

Enero 14 de 2017

Shu-San, aún no puedo cocinar, cada vez que entro a la cocina y te recuerdo, lloro a mares; Kanato-Kun me ha invitado a jugar con él y Teddy, no confío mucho en él , pero aceptaré esta vez, espero que no terminemos muertos, seré cuidadosa; lo único que me consuela es que ya no se interesa por mi "asquerosa"sangre anémica. Escribiré cuando vuelva.

No podrás creerlo, Kanato-Kun, no se ha puesto histérico en todo el día, ¿el fin del mundo está cerca?, ¿despertarás ya?; además, me ha dejado cargar a Teddy, y me ha regalado dulces diciendo que ya se lo "compensaré"; estoy un tanto asustada, aunque agradezco que al menos tus hermanos y los Mukami, cuidan de mí mientras no estás.

Enero 15 de 2017

Reiji-San dice que podrías despertar en cualquier momento, o no hacerlo nunca; yo, aunque se sienta raro después de todo ese tiempo, he ido a rezar por ti y nosotros.

Enero 16 de 2017

Hoy te has movido un poco, y has susurrado algo, parece que al fin despertarás; Reiji-San dice que no estás en coma como parecía, pero que a veces, los vampiros duermen por días, meses, o años. Ofrecería mi alma al diablo si con ello despertases pronto.

Enero 17 de 2017

Tiene poco más de una semana, de que no hablas conmigo; me la he pasado hablando siempre que puedo con Yuma-Kun, justo ahora está intentando hablarte, quizá sea bueno escribir lo que te dice, por si no lo recuerdas cuando despiertes.

— Hey, señorito, intenta despertar pronto, o me quedaré a tu mujer.

— ¡YUMA-KUN!

— ¡Oi, no me grites, cerda!, alguien tendrá que cuidar de esa cosa, ¡¿no?!

— ¡P-Puedo hacerlo sola!

— Algún día tendrás que ceder. En fin, señorito, no soy tu única competencia,— Yuma-Kun, se acercó a tu oído y susurró, aunque no escuché qué dijo—.

Enero 18 de 2016

¡AL FIN DESPIERTAS!; estaba terminando de limpiar tu cuerpo cuando tomaste mi mano, y susurraste:

— Mujer obscena, ¿qué has hecho mientras dormía, eh?

Admito que me he sonrojado, mis piernas temblaron, y me abalancé sobre ti; que alivio, que bien que has despertado… Te contaré todo lo que ha pasado, la próxima vez, cuando dejes de espiar lo que escribo.

...

 _— ¡Shuuuu-Saaaan, ya voy, ya voy!; espera, espera, ESPERA, ¡NO TE QUITES LA ROPA!_

* * *

 _ **Últimamente sólo me he enfocado en mis traducciones de las rutas de Diabolik Lovers; hoy espero terminar el Dark 6 de Reiji, par subirle a mi canal. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Pervertida

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia es cien por ciento de mi autoría, queda estrictamente prohibido tomarla/robarla, sin mi consentimiento. Los personajes e historia original, pertenecen a Rejet y sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, bienvenido de vuelta, he tenido unos problemillas con Rejet, no quiero expandirme demasiado xDDD, sólo les diré que lo he solucionado.**_

* * *

 _ **Quién pensaría que tengo parientes como los Sakamakis, en realidad, no sé si puedo llamarles "parientes", Reiji-San siempre dice que una insignificante humana como yo, no podría realmente pertenecer a esta familia, pero mi padre ha dicho que esta es la casa de un familiar… Shu-San, no lo dice, pero sé que piensa que mi padre es un mentiroso.**_

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mi sangre es succionada, sus colmillos se adentran en mi piel; hay algo extraño, la sensación de que un líquido hirviente que proviene de mí, se derramase entre mis piernas. Mi mente se nubla, a penas y puedo pensar en respirar, cada vez duele menos, y se siente… ¿m- mejor?**_

 _ **— Haaaa… ¿quieres más?— ¿qué se supone que responda a eso?, ¡no, claro que no, no me gusta el dolor!**_

 _ **— S-Sí… — ¡¿qué dices?!**_

 _ **— ¿Hmmm?, sí que eres una mujer pervertida.**_

 _ **Los labios de Shu-San están sobre los míos, no sé cómo he caído en esto; prácticamente no tengo ropa puesta ya, quiero más, más, mucho más de él, quiero ser suya, por la eternidad. Las grandes y suaves manos de Shu-San, tocándome, adentrándose en mi vagina, son tan placenteras, esos dedos, tan ¡oh Dios!, son enormes, y jadeo, una y mil veces cuando entran y salen, si así es como su simple tacto se siente, ¿cómo será su pene? ¡N- No es que sea una pervertida!, es curiosidad.**_

 _ **Sus labios, besando mi clítoris, y su lengua, lamiendo lentamente, me hacen enloquecer, ¿tendré un buen sabor? ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!; cubro mi rostro con mis manos, está caliente, como si tuviese fiebre.**_

 _ **Shu-San desliza sus manos en mis caderas para unir nuestros cuerpos, puedo sentirle duro, es enorme, y a penas está rozándome con él.**_

 _ **—¡NO!, detente, Shu-San, basta, basta, basta. No puedes, es un peca…**_

 _ **— ¡Cállate!, tú eres quien se lo buscó. Tú me provocaste, me calentaste, y ahora qué, ¿no quieres que te folle por temor a tu grandísimo Dios?, hah, si que eres estúpida, esas cosas como un ser "divino", no existen, lo único que hay en este mundo son demonios, seres de oscuridad; las personas no deberían creer en tonterías inexistentes.**_

 _ **— P- Pero, Dios…**_

 _ **— No te perdonaré si lo mencionas de nuevo, si esa cosa existiera, Edgar no… ¡Lárgate!, no quiero herirte, los humanos, se rompen tan fácilmente que, son arena en un dos por tres.**_

* * *

 _Enero 9 de 2017_

 _Aquella vez, ordenaste que me alejara, excusándote en que los humanos morimos con facilidad, entonces , ¿por qué tienes que ser tú quien está inconsciente en esa cama?, despierta, despierta._

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _ **— Oi, tú, ¡Yui!, ¿qué tanto haces en el baño?, ¿náuseas? ¿de nuevo es esa colitis que no te deja?— ¿Shu-San acaso no sabrá que la razón por la que no me deja esta enfermedad, son todos ellos?**_

 _ **— Estoy bien.**_

 _ **No me cree, me lo dicen sus ojos azules, ni yo me creo, apenas llevo un año aquí, y si no fuese por él, seguramente estaría peor; los regaños y exigencias de Reiji-San son suficientes para ponerme nerviosa, le temo, es aterrador, y un gran tirano.**_

 _ **— Ve a descansar; yo me encargo de tu tarea,— ¿en serio?, si no puedes ni con la tuya—, prometo no quedarme dormido; ¡¿qué?!, ¿no me crees, mujer? — ¿soy tan obvia?—, es una promesa.**_

* * *

 _— Yui._

 _— ¿Hmm, Subaru-Kun?_

 _— Si continúas así, dudo mucho que puedas esperarle siquiera una semana. Come, tonta, no creo que a Shu le guste mucho que su "mujer" está anémica -más de lo común-para cuando despierte; seguramente querrá tomar tu sangre, ¿no?; si no quieres hacerlo por ti, hazlo por él._

* * *

 _Enero 10 de 2017_

 _Shu-San, hoy he comido al fin, Subaru-Kun dijo, que era lo mejor que podía hacer para conservarme sana y fuerte, y poder esperar por ti el tiempo que sea necesario. Las náuseas no han desaparecido, pero creo que es normal, por toda la tensión que he tenido estos días._


End file.
